Normal Love
by MusaWCEB
Summary: The girls are normal teenagers. Musa is new at school and has to try and fit in, but how hard is it really? I deleted the ending and now it has a new continueing plot...PLease give this story another chance
1. Chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

**Normal Love**

"Bye Musa," daddy said. We are at the airport and It's time for me to board the plane. I am going to a boarding school, in another state. I live in Seattle, Washington. I am going to Gardenia, California. My dad is so worried. The school is a mixed school, and dad is worried about dating and stuff like that with him not around. The only reason that I'm going is that my mom died a year ago and she came to this school when it was a girl only school. It was my mom's dyeing wish for me to come here. My dad wouldn't have let me otherwise. I'm actually glad that my dad won't be going. That way I can have a boyfriend and not have my dad but in my life. I can also have friends over without him butting in.

"Bye dad. I promise to be safe, and to behave. I will call you when I get there. Just relax. Would mom want you to worry so much? Don't come to visit me. I don't want to be the girl whose dad doesn't trust her. Truth be told; you have gotten too well annoying after mom died," I tell him. I know it sounds rude and sad but it's the truth and I don't want to leave crying or having my dad cry. I rush off. I don't need him to reply. I just hope he doesn't come to school. The plane ride is long, but I just stare at my class schedule.

I decided to listento my iPod. I put on my favorite song.

Shinedown Second Chance:

My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

_[Chorus]_  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

_[Chorus]_  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Here's my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance _[x2]_

This song always reminds me of my mom.

**Chapter 2**

I enter the building. It's huge and beautiful. It looks a little ancient but it strikes anybody as the perfect school. I just hope that the people are nice and I make friends fast. I used to go to a school for talent. All the kids could act, sing, dance, play and instrument, or something else along those lines. People tell me I have an amazing voice. Mix that along with the fact that I can act, play most of the instruments in the world, and dance I was the most popular girl back home.

This school is like a normal school. That practically means that my musical status won't help me here. I just hope that I can find someone that might actually like me. I carry my guitar, my favorite instrument, on my back and enter the building. I can tell right away that I won't fit here. The kids all look spoiled and snotty. I know right away that I won't fit in here. 'Can't I ever get a break?' I go to the main office.

The main office isn't like normal offices. It has a medieval feel to it. The lights are small torches and the floor is a red carpet. The chairs are made of red velvet. I can't stop thinking that this is a cool place.

"Hello. Can we help you," a tall bony looking woman said.

"Actually, yes you can. You see I'm Musa Montoya. Today's my first day, and my dad told me to come here to get my room key, and to talk with the principals." I say. I really hope everything goes well.

"Mrs. Faragonda and Professor Saladin are talking to a group of students right now, so they are a little busy. Please sit and they will call you when they are ready." Her voice sounds very dry. I sit down and try to relax. I listen to my iPod.

After about ten minutes, some kids come out. There are about eleven of them. The five girls are so obviously cheerleaders, you can tell by their outfits, and the six guys are football players, which is known by the fact that one has a football in his hand, they all have matching jackets, and they are dating cheerleaders.

One girl has red hair that goes a little past her butt and has blue eyes. She was clutching a guy with blonde hair that goes to his shoulders. Another girl, who looked like the red-heads best friend, had the same hair (they all did with different hair colors) and hazel eyes. She was walking with a guy with brown hair (in a normal boy cut style) and green eyes. Next to them is a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who has a tan, she is with a guy with long bluish blackish hair that's in a ponytail (I realize that he is my older brother Helia), and next to them is a girl with purple hair and green eyes standing next to a guy with orangish hair and green eyes. Then the last couple is a black girl with black hair and black eyes next to a black guy with brown braided hair. Lastly, there is a guy with magenta hair that's spiked up. When he passes me our eyes meet, and I think he saw sympathy and understanding in his eyes. I know this sounds weird but I think he know who I am.

"Hey guys you go on ahead. I'll be there in a while," my brother Helia says. He then walks over to me, "Hey little sis, what are you doing here?"

"Well, if you ever came home or called or answered any texts or any emails or letters or if you ever came home you would know that mom died and her last wish was for me to come here. So for the past year I let dad embarrass me then he sent me here. What did you do?"

"How do you know I did something?"

"The lady at front said that the kids inside were in trouble so I just assumed that since you came out from there you would have been in trouble and by the looks of it those kids are your friends. Except for the brown haired girl she looks … special," I say. Then on a serious note," Do they know who I am or not?"

"Actually, the magenta haired guy, Riven, knows who you are. He is my roommate and found a picture of you and me. You know the one when you're kissing my cheek. He asked me if I was cheating on Flora the brown haired girl. I had to tell him, but no one else knows. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if I could call you my brother in front of your friends or not."

"Musa Montoya, you can go inside the office now," the secretary said. I kissed Helia on the cheek. As I get up, I notice the Brown haired girl run away. I think she saw us, but I'm pretty sure she didn't hear us.

The office has two desks right next to each other.

"Miss Musa please sit down." Mrs. Faragonda orders. I sit down. "I realize that you are new, but I hope you read our rules, consequences, etc…" She doesn't' let me talk, "I also realize that your brother is Helia and that your father has sent you here to keep an eye on him." Here I just nod my head, "Well, here is your room key. Your room number is 545. Everyone has today off. You can explore." She sends me out. I know that neither wants to talk much about personal things as both are my family. Mrs. Faragonda is my grand aunt and Professor Saladin is my grandfather. They don't want to show favoritism.

**Chapter 3**

I head off to my room. I find it on the fifth floor (no surprise there). I open it. Just my luck, the cheerleaders are there. They look at me for a while. I put my bag down, and head out to the garden with my guitar. When I get outside, I start strumming my guitar with my eyes closed. I'm probably there for about twenty minutes, and then I feel someone sit down next to me. I open my eyes. Right there is Riven, the Magenta haired guy.

"Wow, you're good," he says.

"Thanks. I used to go to a performing arts school back in Seattle. You know singing dancing, acting, that type of stuff," I tell him.

"Yeah Helia told me. I asked him about you. At first he didn't answer. Then, he said that you're his sister and kept talking about how talented you are. He told me that you were big stuff at your old school."

"Yeah cause I can do all of that. Sing, dance, act, play instruments. If you can do it all good then you're super popular. I have a feeling its classic here. You know sports, cheerleaders, the rich kids. I think I might have pissed off your girl friends. I went in my room and they were all there. They shot me dirty looks, so I just dropped my bags and got my guitar and came here."

"Oh, you're rooming with Techna. She is the only one without a roommate. Well until now. I guess you have her as a roommate."

"Yeah I really don't need to be hated by a bunch of cheerleaders. Being stuck rooming with one would be really hard. It sucks especially if I did something to annoy one of them."

Then Helia comes, and sits on the other side of me. He looks kinda sad. I really don't know what happened. Maybe he knows that I'm also here to see if dad should give him his heritage.

"What happened Helia," I ask

"Flora just dumped me. Something about cheating on her with a brat who is more gorgeous than all of them combined or something." He said.

"Um, bro, Flora saw me kiss you earlier today in the office. I know I'm so not prettier than all of them combined, I'm not really pretty at all, but could that be it. I know that she means so much to you and you would never cheat on her, so could that be it?" I ask him.

"Hey wait, are you saying that you're not pretty," Riven asks.

"Yeah I'm not really that pretty," I say.

"Helia your sister is so crazy. She's one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen and she thinks that she's ugly. Gosh, who knows what happens in her head." I blush.

"I can hear you Riven. I am not crazy I'm just saying the truth," I reply.

"Musa that is so not the truth you really are beautiful. You always have been always will be. Trust me I grew up with you,"

"Helia you are an amazing brother. I think you should talk to Flora. If it's about me then tell her the truth. If not then find a way to assure her that you never cheated on her. You have to do what's in your heart. Follow your instinct, it'll never lead you wrong," I tell him.

"Yeah I'll do that," Helia says that and leaves.

"So, I guess I'm gonna follow my instinct too," Riven says.

"What are you talking about Riven," I ask.

"Look I know that I don't know you a lot, but I want you to give me a chance," He says.

'Uh Riven I'm kinda confused," I tell him.

"Musa Montoya, will you go out with me Friday night?" That shocks me right there. A few minutes of silence pass by- or maybe it's just a few seconds, "Well will you?"

"Yeah that would be great," I say with a smile. I think he just made my day. Maybe even my week.

**Chapter 4**

I go to my room soon afterwards. The girls are still there, but this time most of the guys are too. Riven just walks inside the room.

"Hey guys, you called?" He sounds kinda confused. He looks at me and smiles, "Hey Musa."

"Hi Riven."

"Yeah, the girls called us. Apparently, Helia was cheating on Flora. She wants to give him a chance to explain, but only in front of everyone," The Blonde guy said. Riven and Helia both look at me. I think everyone noticed because they looked at me too. I feel weird an awkward. A few minutes pass by. I guess Riven knows that I feel awkward because he speaks up,].

"Sky, I can assure you that Helia wasn't cheating," Riven says.

"Well we wanna hear Helia's explanation," Sky says. Everyone looks at Helia

"Flora who do you think I was cheating on you with?" Helia kinda sounds desperate.

Flora points at me, and everyone stares at me again," Her."

It's silent for a while. Then Flora says, "Well Helia explain why she gave you a kiss in the office this morning. You know after you said that you were gonna catch up with us in a while."

"Wow, Musa you were right. They do think that. This is just plain crazy," Riven says, "Okay Helia you better explain right now or I will."

"Okay here goes. Musa here is my baby sister. Well actually she's not a baby anymore, but she's still my little twin sister. She is here because my mom died a year ago. I actually never found out, but our mom's dying wish was that she comes here to study. I think she knew that our dad would find it hard to be there for her so she wanted Musa to come here so that I could be there for her. Musa stayed with our dad for a while so that his business wouldn't go down the hill, but now that dad is better, she had to come here. So I never cheated on you," Helia says in a rush. Everyone just stares at Riven. Probably because Riven is Helia's roommate and would probably know.

"Yeah I knew. I found a picture of her kissing his cheek about a couple of months ago, and asked him. He told me that she was his sister. You should really apologize to Helia Flora; he would never in a million years cheat on you. You can even ask Musa. She's only been here for a while, but she already knows that he would never cheat on you." Then everyone looks at me. I just nod my head. I don't want to talk to them.

"Musa say something," Helia tells me.

"Uh…, Hi I'm Musa, Helia's younger sister."

"This brat normally talks more. I guess you all blaming her just got her to shut up for once," Helia mischievously says.

"Hey! This brat can hear you," I reply, "And don't you worry, you're gonna pay for calling me a brat."

"Yeah there's my sister," he says to me. Then he says to everyone else, "my sister used to go to a performing arts school. She really is talented, but you really can't get on her bad side. She can be as cruel as she can be talented."

"Yeah I heard her play her guitar a while ago, she really is good," Riven said.

Then, for the first time one of these stuck up kids talked to me. "Will you play something for us," the Brown haired guy said, "I'm Brandon by the way."

"Yeah sure. What do you want me to play?"

"Well what can you play," he asked.

"I can play: the guitar, the electric guitar, piano, saxophone, drums, flute, Lute, and so many more."

"Wow, that's a lot. I like guitars so will you play it, but not the electronic type," Brandon said.

"Yeah sure I can." I opened my case and got it out. I played the same thing I was playing when Riven came up. When I finished, the guys clapped.

"You're good," Brandon said. I easily figured out that he's the nicest of them all. Most of them are mean, especially the girls. I really don't know what I did to piss them off. "Hey Helia, why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister? Is it because she's way more talented than you? Or the fact that she's hot and you don't want our eyes on her?" Here the blonde girl got mad.

"Hey we better leave, why don't want to get caught in the girls' half of the floor," Helia said (probably because he saw the blonde girl get mad) and dragged everyone out.

"Hey listen here, girl. Brandon is mine, Sky is Bloom's, Timmy is Techna's, Nabu is Layla's, and you just don't want to mess with Riven. So in case you didn't get the message, don't try to date any of the guys. I don't care if you date anyone else. Oh and you can date Riven, if you don't mind the other girls he dates at the same time." The Blonde girl practically screamed when the guys left.

"Give her a break. She just got here and we already accused her and Helia for cheating on me, which they didn't do. You pestering her won't help," Flora said, "Bloom is the red head, Techna is the girl with pink hair, Layla is the other girl, Stella is the one who just yelled at you, and I guess you already know that I'm Flora. Stella's just mad that Brandon, her big crush, called you hot. Its fine I think we could really like you."

"Thanks Flora. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I made you think that Helia cheated on you. You guys seem pretty cool too." I pause for a while, "Um Helia told me that you said that he cheated on you with someone prettier than all of you combined, did he like cheat on you before or what?'

Flora laughs, "Actually I was talking about you. Did you think Brandon was just saying that you're hot for no reason? You really are pretty. I'm just glad that you're Helia's sister. I can be very insecure sometimes." She pauses for a while, "how do you know Riven?'

"I was playing my guitar in the garden, then he came up, and we started to talk. Then, Helia came up looking sad. We asked what happened he said you broke up with him and about the whole cheating thing. I tell him to talk to you and to follow his instincts. Then Helia leaves. Riven and I start talking again. He said that he wants me to give him a chance and them asks me out. I really didn't know him until today."

"Well, did you say yes or no when he asked you out," Stella said sounding calmer.

"I think I said yes," I reply.

"Hey we gotta go. We can't be found in any one else's room after eight. Bye Techna bye Musa." Bloom says then drags everyone else out.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, the rest of the girls came into my room and woke us up. The girls were once again wearing their cheer outfits. Seeing them always in that is annoying with a capital A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G. "You girls should wake up earlier. Come on get up. Today is your first day Musa, and tomorrow is your big first day with Riven." Stella's perky voice is driving me nuts.

"Can't a girl get some sleep here? And another thing, do you girls ever wear anything other than your cheer outfits?" I just say what's on my mind.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Here it's a tradition that the kids that come in the middle of the year get to try out for the football team or cheerleading, if there are open spots. There's more! We have an opening, and as your friends we expect you to try out. Try-outs are today. You better get ready," Stella says with an excited voice.

"Yeah you know I'm new here and I don't feel like making a fool of myself on my first day here," I reply.

"Helia said that you can dance. Dancing isn't that different than cheerleading. Please try out, for us," She tells me.

I sigh. "Okay, but you'll be seriously embarrassed and won't want to be my friends after this."

The girls cheer. I didn't notice but Techna had gotten up and changed- into her cheer outfit. The girls showed me to my first class. None of them had this class, but when I looked inside, I saw that all of the guys had this class. I felt kind of relieved.

"Hey Musa come here," Brandon waves me over. Being the one of the "popular guys" when he called me over everyone looked at me. They started to talk. I heard some "Who is she?"s and "Is she dating Brandon? Stella's gonna be mad."

"Hi guys," I say when I got to them.

"Hey how are the girls? Are they giving you a hard time?"

"Nice to know that you still care about your little sister even though you're here."

"Did you really think I was gonna forget about my twin sister? Yeah right."

"Do you really have this class," Sky asked.

"The girls got me here, so I don't really know," I reply.

Helia grabs my schedule. "Yeah you have this history class. The next class you have Chemistry with Timmy and Techna. After that you have P.E. with Layla, and then English with Sky after Lunch. You have math with me and Music with well Brandon." He shows the schedule to Brandon and they whisper for a while, "Actually you and Brandon share all of the same classes. So he can walk you to your classes." Brandon nods saying that he can.

"Thanks Brandon," I say.

"Well you haven't officially met the rest of the guys. You know who Sky, Riven, and Brandon are. The guy with brownish reddish hair is Nabu, and the other guy is Timmy," Helia says. Timmy and Nabu wave when Helia mentions his name, "The only one without a girlfriend, not including Riven, is Brandon. He has a crush on Stella."

Brandon slightly blushes and says, " Yeah but don't tell her okay?"

I nod my head. Then, class starts. The boys take their seats. They tell me to sit in between Brandon and another guy. Riven seemed hesitant to tell me to sit there. I don't really care. The class is easy. I know all the answers to the questions, but I don't raise my hand. I don't want to be the smart geeky girl.

The bell rings. I get my stuff.

"Hey Musa you want me to hold your stuff," Brandon asks.

"Okay," I reply. He holds my books. As we walk, people stare at us and talk. I don't really know what they're talking about. I don't really care. I think I got a great friend.

"Brandon why are you so nice to me?"

"Well I know what it feels like to be new. I still don't have a best friend. I know it's weird but I kinda hope that you can be my best friend. It's really weird for a boy and girl to be best friends, but I for one know that until you become a cheerleader you won't be one of them, and I want you to be my best friend."

"I need a best friend too. You won't mind talking about girl stuff would you?"

"Not if you don't mind taking about dude stuff," he replies.

"Then I guess we are best friends," I say. Then we reach class. We sit down together, and I think I see Techna and Timmy surprised.

**Chapter 6**

It's finally lunch. Brandon and I come back from P.E. Layla was with us, but I don't know where she went. We go to sit with everyone else.

"Don't bother to sit here. Both of you," Bloom says with hate in her eyes.

"Nice joke Bloom," Brandon says. He sits down and motions for me to sit down with him.

"Bloom was serious. We don't need either of you to sit here," Layla says.

"Guys what's wrong?" I'm so confused. I look at Helia. He's supposed to back me up. He just looks down at the floor. Flora must be mad too. If she wasn't he would probably stood up for me.

"Nothing, we just don't want _you two_ here," Sky says.

I look at Riven. At least he could back me up. Everyone's silent for a while. Then Brandon and I get up and leave. Everyone in the cafeteria stares. One of the popular kids got kicked off the table, and that too when the new girl got here. The new girl Brandon held the books of. That's when it hit me _'Techna and Timmy saw us together. Layla did too. They probably reported us to Stella and Riven. I feel so stupid'_

We then go to English. I can't concentrate at all. I just made friends and lost almost all of them. When Brandon realizes what happened, he won't be my friend either. I just can't believe that I lost my brother too. I can't report him to dad just yet. I love him, I have to hold back and not tell dad what happened.

At math, I corner Helia, "Helia why didn't you stand up for me?"

"Flora-" that was all he managed because I interrupted him.

"So you're choosing Flora, a girl, over me, your sister? I hope dad told you that you're being tested and you just failed. You're not getting your inheritance anymore. Dad had doubts so he was really ready to get me here to test you. Guess what? You just failed. You're gonna have to work for the rest of your life."

Then I storm off and sit next to Brandon. We go through the rest of the day without talking to any of the others.

**Chapter 7**

That night, Riven calls the room. Techna answers. "It's for you, Musa" she says with some disgust in her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Musa, It's Riven"

"Hi Riven …Uh now's not the best time to talk.'

"I'm gonna guess by the pissed of tone in your voice that we'll never get the chance to talk. I know that you have a right to be pissed. I should have stood up for you. I know that was wrong, but I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow night."

"No. Goodnight Riven." I hang up on him.

"So Musa as your roommate, I'm wondering if you'll ever get calls from him ever again."

"No Techna, I hope not."

"Musa, I didn't rat on you and Brandon. I think Layla did. I never wanted this to happen. Stella was hurt and that made the rest of us hurt and made the guys hurt and that got rid of you two."

"What I don't get is that we were talking this morning and the boys knew that Brandon was just being nice and that he likes Stella. We're just friends. It's another fact that he's my best friend and vice versa."

Techna gasps. I accidentally gasped. "I have to tell Bloom and the others!"

"Techna tell them not to mention me to the guys. They won't ever trust me again. Tell them to say to the guys that they heard some gossip. Please!'

She nods her head, and dials a number. "Hey Bloom get all the girls and come here ASAP!"

I know I look stupid with my mouth open but I just have to. Techna wasn't supposed to call them here. This ruins everything. The girls get here in a couple of minutes. They all walk in together.

"What are you doing here," Stella asks very mean like.

"She has to tell us something," Techna replies. I look at her and she nods her head saying she knows what she's doing. I take a breath.

**Chapter 8**

"You expect us to believe that. You just want to be popular like you were at your old school," Stella practically screams.

"No I'm serious. In the morning the guys and I were talking before the bell. Helia officially introduced me to the rest of the guys and said that 'The only one of us without a girlfriend other than Riven was Brandon and that he had a crush on Stella.'"

"Techna do you believe this," Flora asks calmly.

"Yes I do. I know because in Chemistry when they walked in together. I talked to Timmy to see if Brandon liked her. Timmy said that in the morning Brandon said that he liked Stella and that Brandon and Musa have the same schedule so he's showing her where the classes are."

"I believe you," Flora says to me.

The others agree even Stella.

"You know we still haven't found someone to replace Trina on the squad. You should try out," Stella says.

I open my mouth to speak. "Don't bother saying you're not good. We'll meet you outside in the garden for lunch. We'll take you somewhere private and we will see how good you are. If you're any good, you will try out. Otherwise, you won't tryout but you'll still be our friend and we won't be embarrassed," Layla says.

"Okay."

"Musa, you have to schedule that date with Riven again," Techna says, "trust me he doesn't take rejection well. Just go there and come back. I can't stand calls during the middle of the night," Techna said.

"What are you talking about Techna," Bloom asked.

"Musa canceled her date with Riven. Now he's calling. He already called once before and I don't think he'll stop till you go on a date with him," Techna answered.

'You did what!" All the girls screamed- at once.

"How is that such a big deal?"

"No one cancels dates with Riven. He's the most popular kid at school and a serious heartbreaker. It's a huge deal," Techna replies, "grab the phone!"

"Hello Musa?" Riven's voice said.

"Hey Riven," I reply. The girls crowd around me trying to hear. I put it on speakerphone so everyone can hear.

"Hey Musa, I'm sorry for earlier. Will you please go out with me?"

I get a text from Techna. It said 'He never says please. You have to go out with him.'

"Okay. Tomorrow night, pick me up at six."

"Bye."

"Bye"

"OH MY GOD!!! He asked you out again, said please, and agreed when you said time and date. He likes you. If everything goes right, you'll be the number one couple in the whole school! Even better than Bloom and Sky, who almost never fight and are the best couple right now.


	2. Chapters 9,10

**To all of my fantabulous fans… I know that I haven't really re-posted my story for a while so here it is.**

**Chapter 9**

The next day, I went to history once again the guys called me there.

"Hey ya'll" I start.

"Hey did the girls forgive you yet?" Brandon asks.

"Actually yes. It took forever but they finally did with a lot of help from Techna," I reply. Then Riven comes in.

"Hey guys. Hey Musa," he says.

"Hey Riven," we all reply.

"Um..Riven dude…why does Musa get a … special hello?" Timmy asks a little awkwardly.

"Cuz, unlike you guys, I'm not a dude."

"That doesn't mean that you get a special hello." Sky replies.

"Whatever…can we talk about something else?"

"Like what," Nabu asks.

"The girls want me to try out for the cheerleading team." The guys all start laughing.

"It's not funny."

"It is especially since you wouldn't want to. You've always hated wearing short skirts," Helia says in between laughing. The guys all stop laughing. A couple of them wipe tears off of their faces and Timmy has to clear his glasses.

"Nu-uh. I just never wore them." The guys start laughing again. I laugh, too

"Yeah I remember mom used to always try to get you to wear the skirts she bought. Then, you would force me and dad to go back to the store to return whatever skirt or dress she bought. When mom found out she would always yell at me and dad, and would treat you like an angel." I don't think Helia even realizes what he said.

I stop laughing, and looked at the ground, "Yeah mom stopped buying me skirts and dresses when I was seven. Then three years back, she gave me a credit card and I only bought skirts and dresses for a whole month." I look back up and smile a sad smile. Helia gives me a hug. The guys are confused.

"Musa, Helia what's wrong," Riven asks.

"You guys must have already forgotten. Our mom died last year," Helia answers after seeing that I'm on the verge of tears. I wipe them away.

"Anyway, another thing that's totally wrong bout you being a cheerleader is that since we were kids, you hated the idea of cheerleading."

"Yeah and I also hated you, but look at us now, hugging in a classroom." He stops hugging me. I smile.

"Anyway Brandon, if you're gonna ask Stella out, you better do that fast. She's losing interest. It'd be better if you ask her today."

"Did Stella or one of the girls ask you to say that," Sky smiles a knowing smile.

"No, I'm just telling you. No one told me to," Brandon nods. I continue, "And Timmy stop sharing everything you guys talk about with Techna. Yeah she told Stella that Brandon's crushing on her." Timmy looks uncomfortable.

"You WHAT!" The boys scream.

Timmy laughs uncomfortably.

"Hey isn't there class today," I ask.

"Yeah, but on Fridays Mr. Jenkins leaves us alone and we just talk," Sky tells me.

"Any way, Riven we're gonna go to the arcade tonight wanna come," Brandon asks.

"No thanks I got plans."

"Like what?" Nabu asks.

"A date," riven tell the boys.

"With who," Sky asks.

Riven walks over to me and puts him arm around my shoulders, "Her."

Helia grabs me hand and pulls me towards him, "No way my sister isn't all that stupid to go on a date with you." Everyone looks at me like they're expecting an answer to end this fight. I silently and quickly pray for a miracle. My phone starts to ring.

_'You're my one love my one heart my one life for sure'_

I pick up my phone. It's my friend Skylark. We talk for a while. I hang up. I wish this period is over.

"Who was that," Nabu asks.

"My friend Skylark."

"Oh…" Helia says.

"What's wrong Helia?" Timmy asks.

"Chill Timmy. Nothing's wrong. Helia's just freaking out because Skylark used to have this big, creepy crush on him a couple of years ago, which she doesn't have anymore."

"OH…" Sky says.

"So just so that we're clear Riven is a liar right?" Nabu asks. Everyone but me and Riven nod.

"Hey if I was a liar would I do this?" Riven asks. He walks over to wear I am (standing in between Helia, my brother, and Brandon, who is just like my brother), grabs my wrist, pulls me towards him, and lands his lips right on mine and starts kissing me. He moves his hands around my waist. Even though I know that Helia is right there and the whole class is staring at me, I kiss him back and place my arms around his neck.

**Chapter 10**

We both pull back a few seconds later.

Luckily right then the bell rings. I grab my stuff and try to hurry out of the room. Sadly Brandon and Timmy catch up with me soon after I leave the classroom. They force me to slow down my pace.

"So you and Riven huh?" Timmy says. I start blushing like crazy.

"So it's true," Brandon says. He sounds a little worried, "Listen Musa. I'm only saying this because I already love and care about you like the sister I never had. Riven is bad news. He's one of my best friends, but let me tell you that he is a player. I don't want you to get hurt like all of the other girls."

We reach the classroom, and I'm still blushing even though it's not as crazy as before. Timmy takes his seat next to Techna. The rest of the day goes past easily until after school. The girls are all in mine and Techna's room when I get in.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Musa," they reply.

"Musa did you notice that Riven and Helia are fighting? And the boys won't tell us why," Bloom says.

"Yeah I know what happened. Um… so we were talking during homeroom, and the boys asked Riven if he wanted to go to the arcade with them tonight. He said that he had plans. When they asked what his plans are he said that he has a date. They asked who. He walked over to where I was, put his arm around me, and well kinda made it obvious that it was me. Helia said that there was no way that I would ever date Riven. Then all the guys stared at me and my phone started to ring. It was an old friend. We talked for a while. Afterwards Helia asked me about the call. After that Nabu said that Riven's a liar about our date. Riven asked if he would do 'this' if he was lying. Then, he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into one heck of a kiss, and I might have kissed him back a little. Then, well the bell rang and I ran out of there, but my guess is that the two guys got into a huge fight." I started blushing when I started to talk about the kiss

"Oh My God! We totally forgot that you were Helia's sister when we told you to date Riven."Stella screamed.

"We also forgot that Riven's a huge player." Layla shouted.

"Ouch. Musa, I suggest you cancel that date with Riven."Techna says.

"That'll fix things on Helia's side, but then Riven will get pissed at Helia for 'making' Musa to change her mind," Flora says.

"Ugghhh. I just can't win. Why can't Helia just let me choose who I want to date, and why did Riven have to kiss me. I'm stuck. No matter what I choose there will be a fight."

"Wait I just got an idea. What if Musa you go on the date, and keep Riven happy. Then, tomorrow you can tell Helia that you're all grown up and that you can make your decisions yourself. That way you can date Riven and keep Helia happy too."

"That's a great idea Bloom! Thanks for the idea!" I squeal.

"Did I tell you that Brandon asked me out today!"

"That's great Stell."

"Totally."

"Ditto."

"I'm so happy for you."

"So he asked you huh?"

Stella smiles even bigger, "What did you do, Musa?"  
"I might have told him that you're losing interest fast, and if he didn't ask you today he might never get the chance ever again." Stella hugs me.

"OMG! You are amazing. I guess its awesome having one of you BFFs be your crushes _best _friend! My luck's gotten so much better now that you've come here. I actually passed all of my tests today. The first tests since Musa got here. Hey Techna switch rooms with me."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's lucky if you are rooming with your lucky charm."

Techna sighs, "Fine."

**Hey thanks for all of the support you guys have given me for my first two stories. This one and Does the Pain Ever End? You guys are amazing. If you guys like this I want you guys to try and read Together Forever. I need reviews on that one to see how to make it better. **

**-MusaWCEB**

**P.S. I might write about Stella or Flora once in a while, but I'm Sticking with MUSA cuz she is AWESOME!**


	3. chapters 11,12

Chapter 11

So while I'm changing, Stella and the rest of the girls are in the room talking about who-knows-what. I put on shorts and a red tank top, since it is summer and _very _hot. I come out of the bathroom. My hair goes to my shoulders and I just let it down.

The girls look at me, "Oh my god,Musa! You look amazing! Riven won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Thanks girls." The girls continue talking about whatever. I join in.

"So Amaryl, tried to give jared a blow job, but he kept pushing her away. It was In public, too."

"She's got some guts, I bet they probably didn't actually do it."

"She is such a slut."

_Knock Knock Knock_

Everyone looks at me. I go get the door.

"Hey Brandon."

"Hey Musa, um can I talk to you real quick?"

"Yeah sure," I step out, "what's up?"I can hear the girls moving to the door, to hear.

"Well my parents are coming this weekend, and well they know I have a girlfriend. I would introduce them to stella except you know that she has a big mouth and my parents are kind of strict, so they would constantly be fighting."

"Well how can I help you?"

"Could you pretend to be my girlfriend? I already asked Riven, he's okay with it. I just need to talk to stella and well I needed to talk to you."

"Um… I guess…but only if stella agrees."

"Hey Stell. Can you come out?"

"Kay." She calls back.

"How'd you know they were there?" Stella comes out

"they always do that."

"I guess it's fine if she pretends to be your girlfriend for the weekend."

Chapter 12

After Brandon leaves, we go inside.

"Stella, are you really okay with me pretending to be Brandon's girlfriend."

"Yeah totally, if his parents are strict then, only so that we don't have to break up, I'm okay with it. You are helping me this way." She gives me a hug.

Then, someone knocks on the door. It's riven.

"Hey you're early."

"I guess. Come on let's go."

Riven drops me off.

"Thanks that was nice."

"Yeah that was."

"Night"

"Night" He bends down, and he kisses me. I kiss him back, obviously. Then, the door opens and I hear a bunch of whistles. We break apart, but not enough for everyone else to notice.

"They won't leave us alone will they?"

"Not until they get bored."

We turn around.

Even Helia is cheering.

**Hey I need more reviews please!**


	4. Chapters 13,14

**I skipped a couple of months, so its February**

**Chapter 13**

"No!" I was fighting with everyone else. We are at the fair and everyone's trying to force me on the Ferris wheel, but I'm afraid of heights.

"Come on Musa," Stella says.

"Yeah Musa stop being such a baby," sky says.

"I am not getting on that. And I am not a baby!"

"Then we're just gonna have to force you to go," Nabu says.

"Yeah that's not happening."

"We'll see," Bloom says.

Riven walks up to us. He was getting cotton candy for himself, "What's up?"

"Musa doesn't want to go on the Ferris wheel," Techna says.

"What! The Ferris wheel's the best part."

"Well then you guys can go I'm staying here"

Riven just grabs my wrist and drags me to the Ferris wheel thing. We all get into a big room type thing.

"Wow, we should have tried dragging her before," Brandon says.

"Fine you guys win, but this is the only time. I will never get on one of these again."

Everyone else laughs.

When we get to the top, the Ferris wheel stops. Everyone groans.

"This things getting too old," Layla whines.

"Hey Musa, you should be happy, if we hadn't dragged you here you'd be waiting for us for like two hours," Timmy says.

"Yeah instead I'm stuck on top of this stupid thing, and I'm afraid of heights!"

"Ooh that's why you didn't want to come," Helia says, "You could've told us that."

"I probably should've told you."

"Oh well, this is your punishment for not telling us," Brandon says.

"How long are we stuck here?"

"About 2-3 hours," bloom replies. I groan and take out my iPod.

**Chapter 14**

The next day, during history, we get called to the office. We being me, the guys, and the girls.

"Okay Musa, it's your turn to go to the desk of Griselda," Flora says,

"Why me?"

"Cause its' your turn," Flora says.

"Fine," I walk over to Griselda.

Before I can say anything, she points to Mrs. faragonda's office and says, "Go in."

We go in.

"Hello everyone, I have called you here to tell you that we have found someone to replace Trina on the cheerleading team."

"Um, then why am I here?"

"Musa you'll want to meet these people. They come from Seattle, and you might be able to help them adjust better."

Riven puts his arms around me, like always. It's been months now and we still haven't broken up, the girls say that this is Riven's longest relationship ever.

"Come on in," She shouts. A girl walks in. She has brown shoulder-length hair, and green eyes. It's Alicia- my worst enemy.

"You!" We scream at each other at the same time.

"You two know each other?"

WE just keep staring at each other.

Then, more people come in the room.

"Musa!" two girls squeal. I look away from Alicia. My two best girls are here.

Skylark has blonde hair to the middle of her back and blue eyes. Jen has red hair to her waist-line, and blue eyes.

My three fav. Guys from Seattle are here too. Griffin, Damon, and Ben (just imagine what they look like).

"Oh my GOD! What are you guys doing here," I scream as I run to them . I hug Skylark and Jen. The boys just stare at us. Then, (just like old times) I grab Damon, Skylark grabs Griffin, and Jen grabs Ben and we pull them in the hug.

"We missed you like crazy so when we were offered a place here we just had to take it! Seattle's just not the same without you," Jen squeals. We stop hugging, but Damon doesn't let go of me.

"Damon let go."

"Huh…oh…we stopped hugging. My bad, "He says with a goofy grin.

"A slut and her boy toy," Alicia says. I turn around.

"What did you just say?" She pisses me off.

"Nothing just saying what's what," She replies.

We start fighting. Jen and the others walk to Helia.

**~With Helia and the others~**

"Hey Skylark, what happened to Musa and Alicia they used to be best friends, and now look at them," Helia says.

"What do you think? All this happened cuz Alicia's a slut that can't keep her hands off guys. Remember Michael Smith? Well he became like totally hot after you came here. All the girls had a crush on him and just like before he had a crush on Musa. They started dating, but Alicia had a crush on him too. So one day me, Musa, and Jen were going to detention, we were tardy for the third time that week, and found Alicia doing it with Michael in a classroom. They've been fighting ever since."

"Wait whose side are you guys on," Brandon asks.

"Who else Musa's. We've always thought she was perfect, and we all know what Alicia did to her. Musa did forgive Michael though," Jen replies.

"What was up with that slut comment," Bloom asks.

"First of all, Musa isn't a slut. Second, Alicia just said what she knew would get on Musa's nerves," Ben replies. Then, they see Musa storm out.

"Looks like Musa lost," Nabu says watching her leave.

"Don't be too sure. Look, Alicia's nose is bleeding," Griffin says.

"Hey I'm gonna go check on Musa," Brandon says and leaves.


	5. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Musa, what's wrong?" I turn to see Brandon chasing after me. I just turn back around and continue walking.

"Musa," he grabs my arm, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone Brandon."

"No, you're my best friend if something bugs you I want you to tell me what it is; maybe I can make it better. Even if I can't do that, telling me would make you feel better; you know just being able to tell someone what the problem is." I look at him, and I know that I can tell him what it is. I know that no matter what he'll be there for me.

"Okay so I had a boyfriend his name was Michael," I start.

"Yeah I know about him."

"Okay what you don't know is that it's been happening ever since then. I lost every boyfriend I've ever had the same way, with the same girl."

"Well Musa, I can promise you that Riven likes you too much for that to happen."  
"I don't know about that. Riven was a player before and it could be a weakness. If Alicia ever finds out about that, she'll use it against him. I know it." He hugs me it won't happen. Feeling reassured I go back inside the office with him.


	6. Chapter 16

_For all of you that were waiting. O this won't be in Musa's POV anymore._

**Chapter 16**

Musa and her friends were walking in the streets of Gardenia. With the Valentine Formal coming up they had to find the perfect dresses. The boys were tagging along to tell the girls how pretty they look in every dress. Musa already bought her dress when they were visiting L.A. last weekend.

"Musa, you had it easy L.A. is a big city with a lot of stores Gardenia is soo small," Stella complains.

"Ha ha. Do you guys know who Christina Higgins is?"

"Yeah, she's the biggest fashion designer ever, but she went into early retirement. Why," Techna replies.

"She owns a store here and could totally get you guys dresses."

"How do you know that," Sky asks.

"My mom was a model and a really close friend of Christina's. She's actually my godmother."

"Who was your mom," Nabu asks.

"You may or may not have heard of her. Her name was Missy Montoya."

"Who," everyone asks.

"Musa, you got it wrong most people know her by her name before she got married to dad," Helia says.

"Right, she's Missy Young."

"What," everyone screams.

"She's like the most famous model that ever lived. Everyone knows her," Bloom points out.

"Wait if she's your mom, then Henry Montoya's your dad. He's like the richest guys on earth," Brandon thinks out loud.

"I guess."

"You guys must be spoiled," Stella says.

"No way, we were a family of seven, and Mark always had some sort of pet around, along with kitten, Musa's tiger, and Musa was always throwing away money. Literally, not like when parents are saying that your throwing away money like shopping too much. She'd stand on the roof at night and throw like a thousand bucks in the air."

"Whatever, here it is," Musa says. They all go in.


	7. Chapter 17

_I'm back…. I know this is supposed to be finished and all and I have Dancer's Love, but the thing is that I really, just hate that I had so many ideas for this story and it got so much that I just you know, stopped it like that. Which is why I'm deleting the ending and going on like I should have been. In case, someone does care and is reading this, I have been writing more and my friends and teachers have been saying that I've improved and I'm glad that I have. I know that I have had issues with my punctuation and that words have been missing, but I do write them and they disappear when I post them, so I just hope this doesn't happen_

_**Chapter 17**_

The store is amazing; there are racks of clothes all over the place. The back wall of the store had a bunch of fancy tuxes in the back. Everyone stares around at the clothes in awe, until Riven spoils it, "God I feel like such a girl in here." I slap the back of his head. "oww what was that for?"

"For being a jerk! If you don't want to be in here then leave." I cross my arms and pout a little. I feel everyone else leaving us for space, it may be because since Alicia showed up, I might've been a little touchy. I know I shouldn't be, because Riven really does care about me, more than he's ever cared about any other girl that he's ever dated, if you could call it that.

"That's it Musa, what the hell is going on with you. It's been a week since you've been normal." He runs a hand through his hair. "you know what? Forget it, I don't wanna know what's wrong. I love you I really do, but I just can't deal with you. I'm done."

Any shock of him telling me that he loves me, is forgotten when he says that, "What do you mean Riven? Done with what?"

"You, this, us. Apparently Alicia was right, I really should haven just slept with her while I had the chance. I just can't deal with you, you're not the girl that I love, you haven't been all week, I wanna say that maybe it's just PMS, but you don't act like it is; you act like I'm just gonna leave, and maybe it's a good idea if I should." He turns to leave the store.

"No, wait Riven. I love you!" My voice comes out as a strained whisper and the only way I know he heard me is because he stiffens and his muscles are tense.

He turns around and looks at me, "Too late." With that he turns back around and leaves me here. I stand right there, with my eyes filling up with tears that are falling down my face, leaving little trails down my face.** (I was gonna leave it here but decided that it would be better if I didn't)**

"Musa are you okay? Where's Riven?" I hear Flora's voice ask, with a small hand on my shoulder. That's all it takes to jumpstart my entire body. I run out of the store, and down the street, opposite of where I saw Riven go. There's a bar here somewhere, that doesn't care if students drink or not, at least that's what Riven told me. I go running looking for it. When I do find it, I'm wondering if it's a good idea, but then I remember what just happened and head inside.

~.~

I'm properly drunk right now, and talking to some guy here. I'm just too drunk to care. He has nice chocolate brown hair that flops in his face like Brandon's, but this guy has grey eyes. They're so sad, but they're also full of hate and anger. His name's Drake.

He leans in to me, "Hey sweetheart, wanna go with me somewhere?"

I nod. What could happen anyways, nothing bad that's for sure? I mean Drake is only maybe at the most 30, not that old. But wait, didn't me and Alicia talk about guys more than 5 years older than us? Alicia, the name tastes like poison on my tongue, she made Riven break up with me, I hope she's happy with him. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. She was supposed to be my bestest friend, why did she hurt me? Wait it doesn't matter I have Drake here, but he's 30, its fine though I mean I'm only 16 or 17 maybe I'm 20, I don't know. I giggle a little, "Sure why not."

He grins, but it looks a little twisted in my drunken mind, then he grabs my hand and takes me to a car. It's just a dark green minivan, nothing special. I giggle more. He helps me get in and puts my seatbelt on for me. Then he gets inside, throws me another smile, and whispers in my ear, "L.A here we come."

I just smile, before drifting into a nice deep sleep, knowing I'll have a killer hang over in the morning.

~.~

When, I wake up in the morning the first thing I realize is that my head hurts a lot. Then I realize that I'm thirsty and there is a glass of water on the table next to the bed. When I try to get it, I realize that I'm actually chained to the bed, and with that discovery I realize that I'm naked too. Instantly I'm more scared than I have ever been. I do try to break out of the chains, but it hurts a lot. I only stop, when I start to bleed. Giving up I just lay down and try to remember what happened yesterday. The last thing I remember is that yesterday, after Riven broke up with me, I ran to the bar and ordered a drink. Tears make their way to my eyes, I realize I was terrible to Riven, but did he really have to dump me; I would've stopped. The tears keep coming and no matter what I can't stop.

Soon someone comes in, he looks familiar, but I'm not sure from where. "Help, please get me out of here!" HE just smiles.

"Why would I do that, when I'm the one that brought you here?"

I gasp, "Why? I don't even know you?"

He fakes hurt, "You don't remember me? Wow I'm just hurt…WE talked so much last night, while you were drunk. I'm Drake remember?"

"No! I don't remember! Why are you doing this?"

He just looks at me, "You're mother and father." With that he turns to leave the room, before I can ask what that means. Then he turns around, "Don't bother waiting for someone to look for you, I have that all taken care of." I just cry more. He smirks, then leaves with parting words, "You should smile more, we'll get to know each other a lot in the oncoming years." He looks down at my exposed body.

He's right though, I was horrible this past week, to almost everyone…Why would they look for me.

_Word count=1,204_

_I would add more, but I don't want to just give you guys everything. My updates are gonna be very slow, maybe even months slow. I have a lot going on in my life, with graduation, community service, and just school and life in general. I have a C- or worse in Math right now, so I only have two months to get it up…. So yeah_

_And sorry to all the people I let down when I first wrote this. I know this is short and choppy, but I promise that I will revise the WHOLE story when I'm done._

_And I especially apologize to xxxMusarockz. If you are reading this I want to say, that you are one of my idols on Fanfiction and I'm sorry for the disappointment last time but I really hope you give this story another chance._

_~ MusaWCEB _


	8. Chapter 18

_4/28/12_

_This one is for BluepixieKimiko...originally this was only gonna go to the end of Riven's P.O.V but i realized I can't upload on my phone...so I'll just keep going until I can._

**Chapter 18**

Riven's P.O.V

"And I don't know she just ran away!" Flora cries on the bed, while Helia holds her. Everyone had gotten back about thirty minutes ago, and after looking almost everywhere in the school, they showed up in mine and Helia's room looking for answers. They thought I might know where Musa was. I honestly feel bad that she's gone and hurt somewhere because of me. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Alicia and I definitely shouldn't have slept with her. What's worse is that I made Musa think that it's her fault that I dumped her. I'm just too scared to tell her the truth. I know that she's been paranoid with Alicia here, because of what her friends from Seattle told me, and she really should be.

Damon looks at me, "What did you do to her?"

I panic on the inside, but I have to be normal on the outside, "What are you talking about?"

He narrows his eyes at me. Then walks over to me and pushes me to the wall, "I know that since we've gotten here, you two have been fighting. Flora also said that you guys had been fighting before she left. I get It maybe to you she's not that special, but she's my life. I love her, and I hate that in the end she's with a guy like you, someone that doesn't appreciate or love her the way I can, the way I do. I know that you're her choice, but I also know that she has a bad choice in guys, so I'm gonna ask you one more time, What did you do to her?"

All I can think right now is that he loves Musa, my Musa. In a flash I have him pinned against the wall, with my hands on his collar. "Listen Damon, I don't care if you love her or not, but you should know that I love her, too. She's mine, not yours, we're going through a rough patch, cause of Alicia, but I love her and I'll make sure that at the end of the day, she's mine."

He just looks me straight in the eye, "She's not yours now and she won't be at the end."

I let him go, "We'll see about that."

"Wait, hold up Riven, you broke up with her." I freeze, and it looks like everyone else does too. Stella keeps talking, "I heard you and your whole speech."

I run a hand through my hair, "okay fine, yes I broke up with her. Are you happy now? I just left after that and came here."

Before I can even think, I'm being punched, more than once. "How could you do this to her? You swore that you wouldn't just do that. What? Did you finally trick her into thinking that you loved her? Huh? Did you trick her into letting you get in her pants?" He's more pissed than I've ever seen him before. That shows you how much he cares about her.

Then Helia's ripped off of me by Ben and Griffon, funny how my own friends didn't help me. "Helia, go take a walk like Damon." He hesitates, "Now!" He nods his head and just leaves. I don't blame him, Jen's scary when she's like that. Then she says, "We'll try calling her family to see if they know where she is." Then she and the rest of Musa's friends leave.

It's silent, until Flora asks, "Why?" Her voice is so soft and so sad. It's weird they've all known her for less than a year and already they love her so much, but I understand I love her too.

I sit on the chair I was sitting on before and put my head in my hands. "I slept with Alicia two days ago."

It's silent until Nabu, my best friend, starts laughing. "Oh God that was good, now seriously, why?"

I sigh, "I seriously slept with Alicia."

"Why?" This time its Stella who's voice is sad and soft, which happens really rarely.

"It was that fight, when we didn't talk for two days. I was pissed and drunk and Alicia was there."

Brandon gets up, "You know what? Here's what's gonna happen, when Musa gets back, you're not gonna talk to her, or look at her, or even think about her. The only reason you'll be near her, is because you are our friend and you have been for years, unless she decides to hang with Damon and them, we're not gonna stop her."

"But Brandon I really do love her."

"Don't give met that B.S. Helia loves Flora and he didn't cheat, even though he had been offered, the same goes for Sky and Nabu, and me and Timmy. Don't forget before the girls, me Nabu and Sky were also players, but we love our girls and we didn't cheat. You don't love her, and for her sake I hope you never try to." Then he leaves with the gang right behind him. Nabu just gives me a look of pity. Maybe it was because he's the only one I ever told that I love Musa. In reality, she's my life. I hate hurting her. Why did i do it? I keep banging my head on the desk.

MUSA'S P.O.V

"Aah," I scream as Drake whips me again. He laughs evilly; either the guy is crazy or he gets seriously turned on by this. Another crack of the whip has me screaming.

Drake must have gotten closer to me because he puts a hand on my back. He prefers to whip me like this with me on my stomach, one of the few things I learned about him since he came back hours ago. "Musa sweetheart...please stop screaming so loud...You should only do that when I make love to you. It's true you know...I have fallen in love with you after watching you after all these years...I will never treat you like Riven and Michael did...and you see I am much more of a man than Damon will ever be...because unlike him...I told you that I love you...Tell me the same Musa." He says all this while stroking my rear end. It is a very unwanted touch, and the thought of telling this sick man that I love him makes me want to throw up. But I have to stay alive.

"Drake baby...what if I lie and tell you that I feel nothing for you?" I pur making my voice as alluring as I can.

I hear the sound of a zipper and something falling to the ground. Then I feel a weight on my back, and I know that it's Drake on my backside, straddling me. He starts massaging me. I know that he's evil and that he's crazy, but it still felt so good. If this guy wasn't crazy, and if he wasn't so old and didn't kidnap me, I would actually consider giving him my v-card.

"Sweetheart...I'm not Drake my name is Dakota." Now I'm just confused.

"What do you mean? You told me that you're Drake."

He somehow manages to turn me around. "I know. I was just messing with you, love. My name really is Drake." He smiles at me like he actually does love me. I actually for him, I think that there really is something wrong with him, so I just smile weakly. "So because you love me, you won't mind me doing this." Before I can ask what he means, he rams into me, which makes me scream (A/N I mean it not like he hit her but the other way poor Musa). I can't help but let the tears I've been holding in fall out. It hurt so much, and I can't help but think that even though he probably doesn't really love me, Riven would have been more gentle, but I can't change what happened.

When Drake finishes, he lays down on top of me. He sees my tears and wipes them away,"Does it hurt that much sweetheart?" I nod, even though he means the juncture between my legs, all I can think about is my heart. It's official, I'm not only scarred, but now I'm not pure anymore. My mom always said that your v-card should be a girl's most prized possession. Now I am damaged and used goods, I'm worthless, now no one would want me. He kisses my lips; it feels so wrong, almost like someone poured acid on my face. "I'm so sorry, but you should rest, you're gonna have customers tomorrow."

I'm scared about what he means. "What customers?"

He smiles, "You're gonna have to dance for them, and strip."

I gulp, "Do I have to sleep with them, too?"

He nods, "We need money. No one will hire me, and I can't do gang stuff." So now I'm gonna be a cheap whore? Wow best two days of my life. Not the Sarcasm. I just nod as if I understand. He smiles, and picks his jeans up off the floor; then he leaves and I fall asleep soon after

When I wake up, it's because Drake throws water on me. "Baby get up. You have to shower and change." I nod, and wait for him to untie me. As I stand up, he looks at me with lust, "Babe, give me a quicky." I look at him unsure. Then his face darkens, "I said give me a quicky." I nod my head

"Of course, love. Why wouldn't I? I live just to please you Drake, I'll bewhatever you want, a cop, angel, stripper, quicky, nurse. I'll be your trophy, as long as you always give me that piece of meat." I look at his hardened package, it's not all that big, but I don't care. He's using me for revenge, I mean nothing to him, he means nothing to me either. After last night, I realized that I don't matter to anyone. Damon and all of them have Alicia. She's just so pretty. Stella and them can replace me with her. My parents also loved Alicia. After we stopped talking, they would always ask about her, even though mom knows what happened between us. No one will ever love me, it's always going go be about Alicia. Why wouldn't it? She's pretty, smart, has a killer body, and she's a cheerleader. She's exactly what they've all wanted, but they got stuck with me. I bet right this moment, they're with her. Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll talk about me a little.

RIVEN'S P.O.V

Everyone is so on edge. Except for Nabu and Flora, everyone of them are mad and only talking to me when they have to. I explained that I really do love Musa, to Flora. She understood, but the rest won't even listen to her. Right now, we're outside of the office, her family is inside talking, Helia included. Apparently the two have three brothers; Hale, Hex, and Hector. Her dad is crazy pissed and as her grandparents Saladin and Faragonda are too. All of a sudden, the door opens, and Alicia walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Damon hisses. Until yesterday, Damon seemed like a soft guy, now he just looks scary.

She has tears in her eyes, "do they know what's going on yet?"

"Why do you care?" Stella could probably kill her with all the acid in those four words.

Alicia just starts crying more, "She's my only friend." Of course she is, she's nice to everyone.

Jen snorts, "Yeah right, after what you did to her? Even Musa wouldn't be that forgiving." But I don't know, she's crying really hard and Helia had said that she can't act. I feel bad for her, she has almost no friends, maybe Musa was nice enough to her, knowing her she was.

"Alicia?" Everyone turns to see Mr. Montoya. He's a short, round man who's going bald, mostly because of his habit to run his hand through his hair. Alicia runs and hugs him.

"Henry! How'd they take her, even with the bodyguard you set for her?"

He stiffens, "What Bodyguard?"

She looks up, "Then who was the man that always follows her around?

_5/1/12_

_~MusaWCEB/Star_


	9. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Musa's P.O.V 2 months later

I feel so cheap and disgusting, but it's been like that since I got here. Everything that Drake has ever made me do feels like it attacks my very being; everything I had once been against is what I do now. I know for sure now that nobody loves me enough to search for me, because if they did, I would already be back home or at the school. I guess I should've seen this coming though, whenever you fight against Alicia you always lose. I am nothing compared to her, she should've been my dad's daughter, and I should've just been someone else. Maybe if she was their real daughter, than Drake would already be in jail and she would be home. Right now, I'm wearing only my undergarments, if you could call them that considering how little they cover, and in the "company" of a man about 20 years old. He's now a really good friend of mine and right now he's just removing the last of my clothes. As always I feel completely numb during this part, with the exception of the disgust I feel for myself. Having men inside me doesn't even hurt anymore; I don't know how Alicia could deal with this. How can she like this feeling? I'm not pure any more. That was the last good thing I had; all I have now is the psychotic love of an older man, who kidnapped me and uses my body to get him money. I still don't know what my parents did to this man that made him follow, stalk, and eventually "love me."

"Thanks babe, I'll see you tomorrow," The man winks at me after he changes. His name is Damien, and he's and okay guy, but really a pervert. He's a regular, most days he just talks to me, but other times he does what he did tonight. Those are the days when his wife doesn't remember him. She has Alzheimer's. Sometimes she knows who he really is, her husband and the love of her life, but she mostly remembers him as a friend. Though, it's the days that she doesn't even recognize him as a friend that he comes to me "for love."

He knows all about Michael and Riven and even Drake, but I told him not to do anything, because if my family and friends really wanted me back, they would be looking for me, and would have already found me. He hates that, but he listens to me. He's only about three or four years older than me. Apparently he married his girlfriend of 8 years, last year and shortly after she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Normally it's a disease for the elderly, but some rare people get it when they're younger to, just like Meredith.

I smile back at Damien, "Can you please stay? I think that Drake has a 40 year old man for me outside, and they're the really touchy feely guys. I don't want to be touched by anyone else right now, just you." The only bad thing about Damien? I fell for him, hard. He's really handsome, with black hair and warm brown eyes. He has a strong chin and dimples. The part that attracts me though is that he has a hard life, outside of his wife and he's still so strong, and he loves Meredith so much, it really is nothing but sex, with him it's good though, it feels good. Anyways, he doesn't even kiss me saying that if he doesn't, it's not really cheating if it's only for sex occasionally, while she doesn't remember him. It's sad, but even 20-year-old guys have raging hormones like a teenager. He smiles a really fake smile and nods. I sit up and pull my legs to my body and wrap my arms around them, resting my chin on my knees. He lays down next to me, his arms under his head. His eyes are open but look distant. I nudge him with my foot, "hey what happened today?"

He looks up at me, with those brown eyes, "She's getting married."

"what!"

"Apparently the people at the housing place are getting her married to someone, they said that it'll be good for her and that I should just stop visiting and I should move on with my life."

I feel so bad for him, he doesn't deserve this, "But they can't do that."

"Actually they can. I put it in the contract."

I turn my head, not wanting him to see me cry. "I'm so sorry Damien."

I feel his hands on my chin, slowly turning it to face him. With his thumb he wipes away the stray tears on my face. "Hey why are you crying?"

"You just love her so much and they're trying to make you move on. It's so unfair."

He looks at me, "Yeah, but its okay, I don't love her that much anymore."

"What why?"

He looks me straight in my eyes and starts leaning in, eventually putting his lips on mine. When we break away, he says, "Because I fell for you."

"Oh." I beat myself in my head. Is that really I could say! I mean this amazing guy said that he fell for me, and all I can say is Oh.

"Yeah Oh…." After a few moments of sweet silence he says, "Run away with me Musa."

"What?"

"You don't have to love me or like me as anything other than a friend. I say we escape tonight and you can go back to school, I'll find a house in Gardenia and if you won't be in school you'll be with me. I mean you said that you don't think that they'll miss you that much, but I bet that they do. And if you don't want to go to Gardenia, we'll go to Seattle, and if you don't want to go there we'll go wherever you want. Just please go."

I look at him and say, "Let's go to Gardenia." I grab his hand and he kisses me but it's only a small kiss because stupid Drake interrupted us by knocking.

"Damien, your time's up, give my girl up she has costumers."

Damien hugs me and whispers, "I'll be here at midnight, I'll bring you some real clothes."

I nod. Then he gets up and leaves, and let's Drake in. He looks angry as he closes the door, locks it, and heads over to the drawer in my dresser with the whip in it. He grabs it, and indicates for me to turn around onto my stomach. After I do that he whips me, "Why was he in here for so long?"

"H-he w-wanted an-nother round," I can't help the fear in my voice. He hits me some more times while I scream. Then, he turns me over and once again rapes me like all the men, but Damien. I remember when he first showed up. He looked at me and when he realized that I'm not even 18 and I don't want to do this he didn't, but we did talk, and that's how everything started off. One day, he found out that his wife had found a boyfriend with some guy who was a couple years older, but not more then ten years, he was depressed and I asked him why he came to me in the first place. After he told what he wanted to do, I told him to saying that he was my friend and it would be like a friends with benefits kind of thing. He didn't like it at first, because I'm not of legal age, but I convinced him, and he said that it did make him feel better. That was when I realized that I loved him.

_I added a new guy…..Sorry its short. We'll see what happens to Musa when I can upload next_

_Love_

_~MusaWCEB/Star_


End file.
